Do You Believe In Magic? edited version
by GrangerGrl810
Summary: Lily gets her Hogwarts letter.


Do You Believe In Magic  
  
"Petunia," Lily began softly, whispering into the darkness of their room, "Do you believe in magic?"  
"You mean the 'clap your hands and save Tinkerbell' stuff?" Petunia asked quietly.  
"No, real magic," Lily said dreamily, "with wands and people yelling hocus pocus. Making people float and all that."  
"Lily, you and I both know that's not real. Parents just make that stuff up to make their kids go to sleep. I mean, there's no concrete facts, how can you expect me to believe something that has no proof? Now, why don't you go to sleep and stop bugging me?" Petunia replied as she turned over to face the wall. "But." Lily started again but was interrupted by a very tired Petunia. "No buts. Sleep. Dream about magic or something. That's the only place it can be real - in dreamland." Answered the grumpy older sister.  
"Alright. 'Night 'Tunia."  
"'Night Lil."  
  
*****  
  
"Lily! Petunia! Breakfast!" their mum called.  
"Coming Mum!" Lily and Petunia yelled simultaneously. Lily pulled on a t-shirt and bell-bottoms while Petunia slipped into a long, flowing skirt and a halter-top. Both girls left their hair down, their signature flowers behind an ear.  
As they slid into their seats at the kitchen table, helping themselves to sausage, eggs, and toast, their mum handed Lily a strange letter.  
"What an odd way to address a letter!" their mum exclaimed, "They even put which bedroom you have!"  
"That's so weird! It doesn't even have a stamp on it!" Petunia said with an air of disgust.  
"Hmm," Lily replied as she fingered the thick parchment. "Who could this be from?" she whispered thoughtfully.  
Their mum had walked over and turned on the radio, as was custom in the Evans' home. A familiar tune floated on the air and Lily began to sing along quietly as she opened the letter carefully.  
"Do you believe in magic, of a young girl's heart? How the music can f." Lily had stopped singing mid-word and Petunia, who was taking a bite out of her toast, was staring at Lily's shocked face. Lily's heart started to race. Her dazzling emerald eyes widened in disbelief. She almost dropped the precious letter; her hands were trembling so much. She expected herself to burst into tears of joy at any moment for all of her dreams had just come true.  
"Well, what does it say?" Their mother asked before she took a dainty bite of sausage off her fork.  
Lily began to read hers aloud:  
  
"Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
She had stopped to look up at her mother and father. The reaction they had was similar to Lily's own, and Petunia, seeing this, looked horrified.  
"You don't actually believe this do you? This must be someone's idea of a joke!" Petunia said while looking frantically from her mother to her father, glancing at Lily every once and a while, "Lily, you're coming to school with me remember? Saint Mary's School for Girls in London! I thought you wanted to go with me. You can't just leave me like that for some stupid weirdo with a sense of humor!"  
"Aren't you going to even say congratulations to your sister?" Their father asked Petunia.  
"For what may I ask? For buying into some hoax? For being the center of someone's sick, twisted joke? For wanting to throw all of our dreams away? Why would I congratulate you for something like that." Petunia snapped. Her face had turned a shade of red similar to Lily's hair. Tears of rage began to replace the joyful ones in Lily's eyes.  
"You could at least be supportive!" Lily yelled through the steady stream of tears running down her face, "You may be a little older than me, but you're still my sister, Petunia! I would be happy for you if I was in your position!"  
"Magic is for freaks!"  
"You're the freak if you feel that way! I can't believe I never saw how narrow minded you really are. And I'm not throwing our dreams away! However, I'm not quite sure I like those dreams anymore!" With that said, Lily ran to their room and flopped on her bed facedown. The door slammed behind her and locked without anyone touching it. Meanwhile, Petunia stomped out of the kitchen in the opposite direction and grabbed her purse, leaving the house in a huff, to blow off steam by shopping to her hearts desire.  
In the kitchen, after all this had happened, Lily and Petunia's parents were still sitting at the table staring at the letter. Lily had placed the controversial letter carefully on the table next to her plate. They knew just by looking at the reaction from the girls that their daughters' relationship had been ripped violently in half. It was not hard to see. Lily was a witch, and proud of it, but Petunia was not and also, very proud of it. It was plain to see that their relationship would never be the same. 


End file.
